Tsuki no Hikari
by himesama16
Summary: FINISHED Set in the Silver Millenium. When the people speak, what do they say? That the earth and moon can only join alliances through the marriage of Serenity and Endymion! What's going to happen now? Will they fall in love? Read and find out!
1. The People Speak

****

TSUKI NO HIKARI

It was night, but many people didn't take notice of this as they were running for their lives. A small village out in the mountains was under attack, but no one in it knew why. Unknown to the inhabitants, there had been a rebellion forming in their village. There was a small rebellion against the king as there usually is in a large kingdom, but no normal person could understand why this one was forming. The king was kind, caring, and understanding.

No one knew what made him such a good king, but rumor was that when the prince had disappeared a few years before his father's death, he had lived as a peasant so that he would know how to rule them fairly, and what they needed. His name was Endymion IV, son of Endymion III. The name was a tradition, and he was going to keep that tradition.

Endymion knew that the village didn't know about the rebellion, so he sent one of his generals, Demando, to get rid of the rebellion, but Demando attacked the village killing women and children. Endymion didn't trust this specific general, so he had sent a scout to watch over him, and told him to report everything that Demando did.

The scout left a few hours previous to this attack as soon as he heard of Demando's betrayal. He wasn't too surprised about this either, and at this very moment, Endymion, along with a large amount of soldiers, came running to the village's rescue. He had put Demando to the test, but he failed it, as everyone who knew about expected. Endymion ran to the people's rescue, and captured Demando.

It took four of his strongest generals to hold Demando as Endymion confronted him on his betrayal. "You knew my orders, but yet you still directly disobeyed my command! Why?"

"HA!" Demando scoffed. "Your telling me that you actually believe that those people didn't know about the rebellion forming right under their noses! You can't actually believe that's true!"

"I can when that is what all proof states, but you, whether you had proof or not, still directly disobeyed my orders, and for that you will be tried for treason!" Endymion told him. His anger was beginning to rise, and he knew that it would be best for everyone if it didn't get any further than it already had become.

Endymion had worked hard to unite the earth, the next step was convincing them that it was a good idea to unite with the moon. Demando's punishment was the same for any other treacherous act, death.

Endymion knew that it had to be done, but he didn't want to do it. Some of the others knew that it wasn't his favorite choice, but since he was the king, he had to be strict. For the people who lived in that village in the mountains, he found a place to live while their houses were rebuilt. He also supplied them with food for two years after it was destroyed.

For the next two years, Endymion took vote after vote of the people from their representatives on whether or not they should try to join the Silver Alliance. He would try to convince them that it was the best thing, but it took a lot because everyone believed that the lunarians were a power hungry people that wanted all the people to follow them blindly.

The people, on the other hand, wanted Endymion to marry, but he said that he wouldn't even consider it until the alliance with the moon was made. The people spoke up after hearing that saying that they would agree to it on one condition. That he would marry the Moon Princess. Everyone had heard rumors of her beauty, and they thought that was the best choice for their king.

When Endymion heard their command, he was speechless. He knew that it wasn't up to him whether or not he was to marry the princess, but he soon found out that it would be easier that he thought. 

Queen Serenity of the Silver Alliance was also trying to convince her people that an Alliance with earth would be a beneficial thing. They had all heard of the new King Endymion IV, and they were starting to give in to the idea of making an alliance with them. They all came together to come up with an idea. They wanted their princess to be happy, and so they made the choice, and said that they would agree on a marriage contract only.

That meant that Princess Serenity and King Endymion had to married. Queen Serenity wouldn't make that kind of choice without her daughter's permission, so she went in to talk to her.

"You've heard the people's commands, Serenity, but what do you think about it?" Queen Serenity asked her daughter.

"I really don't know Mother, what am I supposed to think about it?" the young princess replied. She was about sixteen years old, and had long blond hair held up in the traditional style of two buns on each side of her head with the rest flowing freely. She also had deep sapphire eyes that showed just how innocent, and wise, she really was. The people knew that she would be a great and fair ruler when it was her time to assume the thrown.

"Would you like to meet him first?" Queen Serenity asked.

The princess looked at her mother with appreciation and said, "That sounds like a good idea. Maybe that will help me decide."

When the Queen left her daughter, she immediately summoned her ambassador, Luna, and said, "In this envelope is a letter requesting the presence of King Endymion. I would like you to deliver it personally, and hopefully return either with an acceptance letter, or the King himself, but if you can't, that is all right. The letter asks if he could join us for about two weeks."

Luna nodded, and said, "Is this about what the people said in that letter that you received the other day?"

Luna and the Queen were on very social terms; they were actually best of friends. The Queen didn't even have to move her head for Luna to know the answer was yes. From there, she was able to figure out what the letter was asking of the Queen, but being the ambassador, she had spent a good amount of time at the Earth's Palace, and around the King, she knew that the Princess would fall in love with him.

Luna set out with Artimas immediately for earth, and when they arrived, she wasn't at all surprised that he wished to come back with her. He told her what the people had said, but she decided that she wouldn't mention why the Queen wanted him to come visit. Endymion had never come to the Moon before, and therefore had never met the legendary beauty of the moon.

They arrived about an hour after the message had been sent that they would be coming and the Queen and Princess only had a short time to get ready for his arrival. The Princess's Senshi were there, so she was out in the garden when she was told to prepare for his arrival.

When he arrived, the Queen was the first to greet him. He, at first, didn't notice the princess and her guard to the side, but when the Queen brought him over to introduce him to her daughter, he barely heard what she sad because her beauty captured him. He faintly heard the Queen say; "This is my daughter, Princess Serenity, and her guard, the princesses of the other planets. Their names are Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Ami of Mercury, and the princesses of the Outer planets include Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Michiru of Neptune, Princess Hotaru of Saturn, and Princess Setsuna of Pluto."

Endymion realized that she had stopped talking, and he bowed to the nine ladies in front of him, and said, "It is very nice to meet all of you, I would like to get to know you better!"

"That won't be too hard," Queen Serenity said with a mischievous smile playing on her face.

"What are you up to Mother?" Serenity asked.

"Well, since the King of Earth is here, I took the liberty to arrange a ball in his honor," Serenity said watching her daughter's response. Princess Serenity knew that her mother was up to something, but she wasn't quiet sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Everyone knew that the best thing for the kingdoms was the union of the King of Earth, and the Princess of the Moon. Queen Serenity loved her daughter, but she really wanted to play matchmaker, so she decided that she would send them off on their own. She looked to her daughter and said, "The ball won't be for a while, why don't you take his majesty to see the gardens while your senshi and I prepare the ball?"

Princess Serenity knew that her mother was up to something now. The senshi never had anything to do with the preparation of balls and banquets, but she decided that it would be best to listen to her mother, so with a questioning glance at her mother, she led the king of Earth off into the depths of the palace.

After they were gone, the senshi looked to their Queen with their eyes showing every single question they had. Only Minako of the Planet of Love, Venus, knew what the Queen was trying to do, so her question was 'Why?'

The Queen looked at them and said, "I know that you must be very curious, but I can explain it all. It started at the last council meeting in which the representative of the people of the Moon had a letter that said the people would agree to an alliance with earth only if my daughter and the King of Earth joined in marriage. I don't know why they wanted this, but I did a little bit of research on his character, and he can be trusted. The reason that I have kept you here while my daughter is gone is so that I can get a little bit of help in playing matchmaker. I actually think that they would be a good match in character, but we have to get them to see that. What do you think? Will you help?"

The senshi stared at her in amazement. Was she really saying this to them? The Queen of the Moon was acting like a sixteen-year old girl! This was amazing! Too bad they couldn't tell Princess Serenity about this little escapade. Minako looked at her in shock for a moment before she suddenly broke out into a large smile and said, "Of course we will! This is going to be a LOT of fun!"

None of the senshi could hold back their smiles at her enthusiasm, and Queen Serenity was happy to have their support. She knew that they would enjoy an intrigue such as this. She smiled and said; "Now this is what were going to do. Tonight"

Meanwhile, Serenity had finished showing the King around the palace, and was on her way to show him the gardens. It was beautiful, but she didn't know what to think. She knew that duty told her to go for the marriage, but she wanted someone that would love her for her, and not her title. Was he the man? Would duty or love prevail?

To be continued

I hope that everyone enjoyed my story, until next time, ja matta ne.


	2. A Proposal

****

TSUKI NO HIKARI

The Ball

As Serenity was showing him the garden, he couldn't seem to think of what she was showing him. They had revealed what their people had both said about joining alliances, so they knew that duty pushed the marriage. That little fact would make it hard for her to trust him or to fall in love with him which is what he really wanted. It may sound strange, but he wanted her love more than anything, he realized that he might be falling in love himself. He decided that wasn't why, he just really wanted to ally himself with the moon.

Serenity on the other hand was working really hard to think about what she was saying, and not on the young man before her. She knew that he wasn't listening to her, but she kept on speaking as if she didn't notice that he wasn't listening to her. She knew that if she stopped talking then she would start staring, and if anything was the most abhoribal thing for a princess to do, that was it. You never stared openly at a young man just because he looked good.

When she was done explaining every little detail, she looked at him and said, "And that is all that there is about the Moon Palace's Garden."

"Beautiful," he breathed before he realized what he was saying. Luckily enough for him was that she thought that he was talking about the garden.

She looked at him, she knew that he was talking about her, but she decided to act like she didn't know that and said, "I know, the gardens of the Moon are legendary among the other planets, but I personally have wanted to see the Earth's gardens. Are they beautiful?"

"They are," Endymion started. He at first had a blush on his face, but as she spoke his face had changed to a thoughtful look. "We have roses and tulips to go with what you have here."

"What are roses?" Serenity asked. She had never heard of such a thing. She had heard of tulips, they were her mother's favorite flowers, but roses she just couldn't remember ever hearing that name.

He looked at her with a smile on his face and said, "They are a beautiful flower that bloom in red, yellow, white, pink, and very rarely blue. I will warn you about the blue roses, they can erase a person's memory, and if they hadn't been previously in love, they wouldn't remember their entire pasts. My favorite is the red rose."

Serenity looked at him with a look in her eyes that he wasn't so sure that he could figure out. She said, "I would love to see one, but my mother said that going to Earth without an escort is impossible, and the only escort are my guards who wouldn't let me do anything, especially Haruka-san. She is so completely over protective!"

"You don't have to go to Earth to see a red rose," Endymion said with a small smile playing on his lips. She looked at him with hope as he said, "I have one here."

"May I see it?" She asked hopefully. He could see the hope in her eyes, and hear it in her voice. He pulled a red rose that was just in full bloom out from behind his cape and handed to her.

He watched in amusement as she looked at it. He never thought of what it would be like to give a rose to someone who had never seen it before. He said, "Do you like it?" She nodded still completely taken with it. "Well, you can have it."

"Do you mean it?" She asked tearing her eyes away from the rose and looking up into his with big hopeful eyes that no one could say no too.

"Of course I do," he said with a smile.

Unknown to the two talking in the garden, there were ten girls and five boys watching from different places. They consisted of the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, the Queen of the Moon, the King's four guards, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephlyte, and Zoisite. They all wanted to see what would happen if they left the two alone.

The watched the little exchange between the two people, and Haruka, being overprotective as she is, wanted to go out there and pound Endymion's face in. Michiru kept her in check, and watched with a happy smile that her princess was finally falling in love. All of the senshi had someone who they loved, whether that someone knew it or not. Michiru and Haruka had each other, Hotaru had that young man from Saturn, what was his name? Duo wasn't it? Setsuna had Kurokomo, Rei had Jadeite, Ami had Zoisite, Makoto had Nephlyte, and Minako had Kunzite.

Their Princess on the other hand had been too busy playing matchmaker with them that she had never found a match for herself. Now it was their turn to play a little bit of matchmaking. Princess Serenity and her mother were a lot alike, but they just didn't see it because they were apart so often. Queen Serenity had to rule the kingdom, but Princess Serenity was always gone on some tour so that she would be able to see what she was going to rule over when her mother died. She didn't like the tours however, because they made her think that her mother really was going to die, and they just wanted her to be prepared for it when it happened.

Rei and Ami were hiding behind a bush. They had ended up directly behind King Endymion. They hadn't meant to end up there, but in a way they had the best seats in the house. They could hear everything that was said, while the rest had to either strain, or had no chance of hearing what was being said.

Queen Serenity was the only one alone, and she was actually on a balcony that overlooked the garden. She was actually doing a little bit of scheming. She wanted her daughter to be happy, and the people, but she also wanted the senshi to be happy. The Outer Senshi all had her loves, but the Inner Senshi didn't have anyone. She was determined to fix that little mishap that destiny did.

She looked at them, and started to think of whom the senshi would pair up with when her eyes landed on the King's guard. Those four men had showed some interest when they first arrived. She knew who would make the perfect couples. First was Minako who would go perfectly with Kunzite. Makoto who loved to cook and other things of that nature would fit perfect with Nephlyte. Next was the fiery Rei she would fit with that Jadeite perfectly. And last but not least was the very shy Ami who would fit with Zoisite perfectly.

Now how was she supposed to pull this off? All of the senshi and guards were helping her play matchmaker with Endymion and Serenity, but she was about to do it with them as well. Suddenly, it dawned on her as to how to start. The escorts to that ball in the evening would be the best way. She would have the guards escort the senshi.

Later that day, the ball had already began, but the royalty and guards had not come out yet. They were about to be called out as Queen Serenity was explaining what they were to do. She had already paired up the escorts, so now they were finding out what they were to do when they entered.

The ballroom was a wide opened room that had a dais at then end in which they were to enter, and a dais at the opposite end where they were to walk to. First would come out Ami and Zoisite. They would walk to the other end, and at the top of the stairs they would separate and stand at opposite ends of the dais looking at each other. Next was Rei and Jadeite, and they would go and do the same thing two steps lower from Ami and Zoisite. Rei stood beside Ami on the right, and Jedaite stood beside Zoisite on the left. The others did the same. Queen Serenity was the next to come out. She went to the throne and set down.

Finally the time came. The herald called out, "Presenting their highnesses, King Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon." They walked out, and the people watched them. They held their heads up high, and their arms were linked. They walked up the dais, and bowed before Queen Serenity simultaneously. When they stood up, they took their places at the sides of the thrown. Serenity was on the right, and Endymion was on the left.

The music began again and the people started dancing to it. Serenity watched with a sad smile on her face. She never danced at these balls because no one would ask her since she was the princess. They were all afraid that she would turn them down, and no one ever danced with her because of it. She knew that her mother had gone through this when she was younger. She was taken by shock when King Endymion said, "May I have this dance?"

Princess Serenity stared at him for a moment in shock, but quickly recovered as she said, "I would be honored to dance with you." At this she placed her hand into his and he led her down the stairs and onto the dance floor. The people cleared the floor as they took to the waltz that had just started.

Not a word was spoken, but it was the most wonderful feeling that Serenity had ever felt. Never having the chance to dance with anyone before other than her instructor, Serenity was very happy to dance with someone. She spent the time thinking about the person she was dancing with. Was there a possibility that she would get what she wanted and still is fulfilling her duties of serving the people? She sure hoped so.

She didn't notice that the senshi were dancing with their own partners because she was too caught up with her partner. When the dance stopped, everyone clapped, and the young King and Princess exited the dance floor. They went out on the terrace for a little privacy, and Serenity was happy to get some air. For some reason the spacious ballroom had become quiet stuffy.

They walked in silence for a while until they came up to a gazebo. They stepped inside, and were both still able to hear the music floating on the wind towards them. She looked up at the earth, and Endymion stood beside her. He was unable to keep his eyes from her, no matter how beautiful the earth looked from this perspective. What he saw was much more beautiful.

"Is the earth as beautiful on it as it looks from here?" Serenity asked still staring at the blue and green orb.

"In a way," Endymion said.

"What does that mean?" Serenity said looking at him.

"Well, I used to think that I would rather be there more than anywhere else, but now that I've met a true angel, I think that I would rather stay here," Endymion said. He watched as a blush formed on her pretty face.

"You really do flatter me," Serenity said looking back up at the earth.

"Serenity," Endymion said in a much more serious tone.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him in confusion.

"I would like to ask you something very important," Endymion said.

"What would that be?" Serenity asked becoming more and more confused, but yet hopeful.

"I would like to ask for your hand in marriage," Endymion said.

Serenity looked at him in surprise. She didn't expect that, or did she? What was she supposed to say? Well she didn't care about protocol, and said, "Why?"

Endymion was surprised by her question, but he answered easily enough, "I do believe that I have fallen completely in love with you. When I'm with you, my heart speeds up, my pulse goes a mile a minute, and I can't control myself in most ways."

That was all Serenity needed to here, and she hugged him and said, "I will accept. I think that today, I have fallen in love with you."

********************

AN. **IMPORTANT. ** THE STORY IS NOT OVER. The next chapters will cover the wedding, and the other senshi. Please review, ja ne.


	3. A Wedding to Remember

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. I am so sorry that it took me this long to get the next chapter out for this story. If you've kept up with Missing Sibling, that's what I've been working on. I was just looking at my stories and realized that I needed to get most of them another chapter. So, I will update this one. I know this one is much more like a fairy tale than anything else. This is the final chapter, and it's the wedding. Well, enough talking, here you go.

***Tsuki no Hikari***

Endymion was surprised by her question, but he answered easily enough, "I do believe that I have fallen completely in love with you. When I'm with you, my heart speeds up, my pulse goes a mile a minute, and I can't control myself in most ways."

That was all Serenity needed to here, and she hugged him and said, "I will accept. I think that today, I have fallen in love with you."

***End recap***

Over the next six months, arrangements were being made. They decided that it would be best to have the wedding both on the earth and on the moon. They would have it on the moon first, following the moon's traditions, and on the earth following the earth's traditions. It made it a lot easier. The only guests that would attend both would be the royal families of all the planets.

Endymion now knew who the Senshi were. He had to because they would be coming to earth with Serenity. It had been agreed that they would be considered Serenity's maids in waiting so that the people of earth wouldn't suspect anything. Finally, this six months of preparation came to an end. The wedding was the next day. 

Serenity was pacing her room. The Inner Senshi, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus, just watched the young woman with smiles on their faces. They thought it was quiet entertaining that their princess, who was usually calm and in control, was so nervous.

Venus was sitting on the bed. Her long orange hair fell behind her and the tips rested on the bed. She was wearing her normal orange dress. It was snug to the waist where it loosened up. The first layer was see through, but the second was solid. All of their dresses looked like this one in style. She had golden eyes that often times sparkled with mischief. She was barely holding in her laughter.

Mercury sat next to her and had short blue hair that was cropped just below her neck. She was wearing a blue dress. She had wise and knowledgeable sapphire orbs that made her appear to have all the wisdom of the age. She was smiling at the normally graceful princess. She knew that tomorrow would be a big day for her, and wanted her to be happy. 

In one of the two chairs sat Jupiter whose long green hair was pulled up into a ponytail behind her head. She wore a green dress, and had emerald eyes that were warn and caring for her best friend. Her trade mark rose earrings were on her ears. She was smiling with a big grin. She knew that her friend was in love with this prince from earth, but weddings were always nerve wracking.

And last, but definitely not least, was the fiery princess of Mars. She had bright red hair that appeared to be fire itself. Her eyes were ruby, and burned with fire. Her spirit was as fiery as her hair appeared to be. She wore a red dress and was sitting in the chair next to Jupiter. She was the only person who didn't seem to amused with her friends pacing. Everyone knew that the two were best friends, but they fought over everything.

Finally, Mars stood up and said, "Stop it! You're going to wear a whole in the floor. Pacing is not going to take away the problem!"

"Do you think that I don't know that, Mars!" Serenity nearly yelled. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this at the moment, but she knew that Mars was only trying to help.

"I just think that you need to get some sleep, Serenity," Venus interjected before a full-blown war started between the two. "We'll help you get ready tomorrow."

"Thank you Venus," Serenity said as they were all getting up to leave. They all gave their friend a hug and told her to relax. Serenity, however barely got any sleep that night. The next day, she was up before anyone else.

The bride and groom had breakfast in their rooms so that they couldn't run into each other before the wedding. The two were literally not allowed to leave the rooms until they were needed for the wedding. They had servants attending to them all day.

It was finally time for the wedding.

Endymion was taken to the alter and Serenity was outside of the main door. Her brother, Sol, would be walking her down the isle. First, the queen was to come in, she was dressed in her normal dress and hair style. She took her seat on the throne.

The Outer senshi were the next to come in. First came Setsunah who was dressed in her guardian form, and held her staff. After her came Michiru and Haruka, arm in arm in their royal suits.

Haruka was wearing the traditional prince of Uranus outfit which was blue with gold trim. Everyone knew she was a girl, but no one said anything. Michiru was dressed in a beautiful aqua dress that was the same style as the other princess' dresses.

After them came Hotaru in a pink dress and a flower basket. She dropped white rose petals for Serenity to walk on. Once she was up at the top, the Inner senshi came in escorted by the earth generals.

First came Mercury escorted by Zoicite. Mercury wore a blue dress like the previous night and had a crown of white roses (they all have that), and Zoicite wore his earth uniform. Following them was Mars and Jedaite. Mars wore a red dress like Mercury's and Jedaite wore his earth general uniform. Then came Jupiter and Nephlyte. Jupiter wore a green dress and Nephlyte his earth uniform. Once they were all to the top came the maid of honor and the best man.

Kunzite wore the top general uniform which was the same as Endymion's without the shoulder guards. His cape billowed behind him. Venus was wearing a beautiful topaz dress with a small trail behind it and oranage heels. She had on a crown of pink roses and topaz earrings. When they reached the end, the men went to one end behind Endymion, and girls formed a line behind where Serenity would stand. The guests stood as the music changed and Serenity, escorted by Sol, entered. The two were twins, and therefore lookes almost exactly the same. He was taller than her and his hair was short, but other than that, they did look the same. Sol wore the tradition Moon Prince Garb which was a silver and white colored uniform with a light blue trim.

Serenity was wearing a beautiful white gown that was tight down to the waist and flared out after that. She had a long veil, and on top of her head was a crown of red roses. White roses were entangled throughout her streamers of hair.

They said their vows and kissed their first real kiss. They had the same ceremony on earth. The Inner Senshi stayed with Serenity on earth, and on their five year anniversary was the attack of Beryl. That however, is a story for another time. 

*****The End*****

I hope that you guys enjoyed this story.


End file.
